


mello x near : personal questions

by mxstx



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxstx/pseuds/mxstx
Summary: Mello is bugging Near while the latter is trying to play with his dominos. Near manages to keep his temper until Mello begins to ask him some personal questions.





	mello x near : personal questions

Near dully pressed his finger against the domino, watching as the line of dominos tipped over, giving a satisfying noise. Silently, he began putting them up again, this time in a spiral around him. 

The occasional snap of a chocolate bar would jar him from his trance; Mello was in the room with him, watching the news, and he was chewing his chocolate bar extremely loudly. It was annoying Near, he'd admit that, but he wouldn't do anything about it. 

Himself and Mello had settled into a tense respect for each other. They didn't speak unless it was about business, which was fine by Near, and instead ignored each other. After Mello had moved into the SPK Headquarters with Halle's permission, Near had constant headaches. Mello hated him and viewed everything as a silly competition, which confused Near. Why would he stay? It made no sense to the albino, and thinking about it too much was a sure way to increase his stress. So he didn't, and instead focused on his dominos. 

A few more silent minutes ticked by, until Near felt a presence standing above him. Slowly glancing up, he saw Mello, who towered over the small boy with his arms crossed. 

"May I help you, Mello?" Near asked quietly, looking back down at his build in slight apprehension. Mello was only two inches from one of the lines.

"Fuck you, Near. Kira's killing all these people and you haven't done anything to stop him. You're just sitting here playing with dominos like a fucking child, and you don't let me leave to do something about it." Mello's words were loud and obnoxious, making Near's head throb. The blond turned and kicked at Near's domino spiral, causing all of them to fall over. 

Near showed no outward signs of annoyance as he tilted his head back up to Mello. "As you are aware, having you leave and expose our whereabouts would be disastrous to the SPK. It would actually-"

He was cut off by Mello. "Oh, shut up. Stop acting like you know everything and you're the god of this world. You remind me of Kira."

There was a silence. Near was frozen, his hand hovering above one of the dominos. A clock could be heard ticking before Near gathered himself. 

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I cannot let you leave. I apologize." He reached down to pick up the domino, carefully lining it back up. Mello cursed violently, collapsing back onto the couch. The pair were engulfed in a tense silence before the blond spoke again. 

"Let's play a game. It's boring as all hell here." His blue eyes were focused intently on Near as he observed the albino pause. 

"I am already playing a game. Mello should realize that." Near replied softly, resuming his lining up of the dominos. 

Mello rolled his eyes, giving a small huff of annoyance, before speaking again.  "Truth or dare?"

Near pulled away from his dominos, casting a glance in Mello's direction. His dark eyes were intense and curious, as if he was trying to figure out what Mello was trying to do.

"...truth." He shifted in his seat to face Mello, an eyebrow arched.

"Hmm... have you ever dated someone?" The way Mello spoke was intensely boring, his body sprawled out along the couch, legs over the edge and right arm grazing the floor. His left hand grasped the chocolate that he still snapped from time to time. 

Near suspected that Mello was trying to irritate him or make him uncomfortable, to get him to the point where he wanted Mello to leave. Challenge accepted. 

"No. I haven't. Work is too important to let personal relationships interfere." His words were quiet as he tapped the floor. His answer earned a twisted expression from Mello. "Now, Mello, your turn. Truth or dare?"

The blond gave a confident smirk. "Dare. I always choose dare." 

"I dare you to leave me alone and let me play in peace." Near turned away, missing Mello's disgruntled expression as he reached for two toy robots, moving them to play with each other.

There were a couple moments of a tense silence, and Near almost thought he had succeeded, when Mello spoke again. "I dare you to kiss me."

Near froze, letting the robots fall to the ground. He slowly turned back to look at Mello, who had a triumphant smirk. "Mello knows that's not how the game is played. He also broke his dare. You lose." He raised one of the robots in the air, symbolizing Mello, and proceeded to drop it. 

The blond gave a chuckle, lowering himself onto the ground as he leered at Near. "What? Too cowardly? Too proud?"

These words seemed to dig at Near, who was analyzing the situation. Perhaps this was about a hierarchy, Mello wanted him to submit. Or perhaps Mello felt something for him? No, that was entirely false. 

Whatever the case, Near slowly stood up, walking over to the couch and crouching down next to Mello. His dark eyes met Mello's intense blue gaze before he closed them, pressing his lips to the blond's. 

He was extremely surprised when he found himself highly enjoying the kiss. Mello's lips were soft and he tasted like chocolate, both of which were incredible. He was even more startled when Mello began to kiss back, raising a hand to cup Near's face. 

As the two pulled away, their eyes locking again, Near's mind was racing. He could tell that Mello knew he was surprised.

When Mello spoke again, his voice was different. Lower, a bit raspier... strained. "Near..."

It was only his name, but Near felt drawn to Mello. He'd never dated anyone, that had been his first kiss... could he have perhaps been reading the situation wrong this whole time? That instead of Mello hating him, he actually... like him?

He didn't know, and he was feeling a bit dizzy trying to come up with the answer. "Mello, I..." His voice faltered as he shyly turned away.

Perhaps it was his long hidden away sensations coming to the surface, but Near was feeling something that he had never felt before. 

Mello was quietly staring at him, his blue eyes slightly wide in question. Near took a deep breath, playing with his fingers, before he mumbled, "I'd like to kiss you again."

The blond gave a chuckle and leaned forward, gently tilting Near's chin up. "For the record, I do too." And so he did. 

As the two pressed their lips together, Near quickly learned how to properly kiss. However, when Mello gently prodded his tongue at his lower lip, he wasn't sure what to do. So he slowly dropped his mouth open the slightest bit, feeling a slight bit weirded out but soon learning to enjoy it. 

Mello gently pulled up the younger boy, allowing him onto the couch. His hands slid down the sides of Near's body and paused at his hips. Small hands gripped at the collar of Mello's shirt before Near pulled away. 

"M-Mello, are we really doing this?" His voice was soft as he raised his dark eyes to gaze at Mello, who was panting slightly under the albino. Near’s voice was soft, slightly shaky, as if he couldn’t believe what was happening. 

And, in all reality, he couldn’t. Up until five minutes ago, he would’ve sworn that he hated Mello and vice versa. However, he was now on top of the blonde, gazing down at those ocean eyes that were filled with lust, and he found himself enjoying it. 

The blonde gave a nod, running his spindly fingers across Near’s clothed back before resting at the hem and pulling it up. With some help from Near, he was able to remove the white shirt and toss it aside, staring at the younger boy’s chest. 

It was the same light and milky color as the rest of his body, with his ribs sticking out slightly, something that Mello found attractive. Swallowing, Mello caressed the albino’s skin, grazing his fingers across an erect nipple. Near gave the smallest of gasps at the sensation, finding that he wanted more. 

Mello was happy to oblige, gently squeezing both nipples and earning a soft groan of pleasure. He continued to play with the light pink buds, until Near was practically squirming with need. 

Carefully, the blonde switched their positions so that he was on top and the white-haired boy was below him. His hands moved to rest on Near’s waistband, his eyes looking for approval, and he earned it when Near nodded. Teasingly slow, he inched Near’s pants down until the tent in his boxers was apparently. 

Mello ducked his head down, pressing a kiss to the bulge, his blue eyes meeting Near’s dark ones as the younger boy cried out. 

“A-aah~! M-Mel...” His voice was pleading, wanting and needing more than just a chaste kiss. Obediently, Mello pulled down his boxers to reveal Near’s erection, a smirk on his face.

Gently he kissed the tip, making Near’s face bright red as his hands went to tangle in Mello’s hand. Mello, still maintaining eye contact, licked a strip up Near’s shaft, who gave a low moan that rumbled in his chest. 

It was clear that Mello was skilled as his tongue licked Near purposefully, swirling around the tip then taking his length into his mouth. Before long, Near was squirming as Mello softly squeezed his rear end with one hand, the other hand stroking his hard member quickly. 

“Come on Near, let it out,” he cooed encouragingly, and that’s all it took before Near was arching his back and moaning Mello’s name as he reached his orgasm. Dark eyes met blue as he painted heavily, biting down on his lip. 

“I-I...” Near started to say, unable to form words as his pale face turned a bright crimson. He had just... 

Mello cupped Near’s face with his hands, placing a soft kiss on his nose. “We don’t have to mention this again if you don’t want to.” His words were calm and serious, showing Near that he wasn’t going to force his into anything. 

However, with a bright red face, Near stammered out, “U-Um... I’d like to do that again at some point...”

Mello grinned, pulling Near into his arms in a hug. “Let’s work together. You and me, we’ll find Kira. I promise.”

And Near believed him.


End file.
